


The Test

by tm_writes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A true one-shot, Buy all the pregnancy tests, F/M, Fluffyfest, Jon is not related to the Starks, Next Steps, Quick and Sweet, Smut and Fluff, christmas happiness, good news, happily married couples, happy ever after, just for fun, married and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tm_writes/pseuds/tm_writes
Summary: Jon's wife has been acting strangely. Could she be pregnant? Only a home pregnancy test will tell!
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 43
Kudos: 138





	The Test

**Author's Note:**

> I am terrible at writing one-shots! But I did it!
> 
> To my unicorn bestie in this fanfic world! You ROCK!

* * *

Jon pulled into his spot outside the building that housed the office of Direwolf Contracting. His business. The one he’d built from the ground up.

He'd been in business for a few years with one of his best friends, Tormund Giantsbane.

Though they'd had some challenging moments, the quality of their work was finally known throughout the North, and their company the go-to place when someone wanted their house renovated and done well.

Jon still couldn't believe that he was president of his own company, nor that he was lucky enough to work with his wife most days. Sansa took care of all the interior design and decorating and pulled things together aesthetically for them.

They were up to five full-time employees – Grenn, Pod, Edd, Sandor and Sansa's little sister, Arya, who could swing a hammer and tile with the best of them along with him, Tormund and Sansa.

Pretty good for a kid that had a shit life growing up poor in the far north with his single mother. Jon knew he was a hard worker and that hard work did pay off.

Jon always got to the office before Sansa. He liked to start his day early and go over jobs and the work that needed to be done. Today, she'd been feeling sick, and since they didn't need her, he'd encouraged her to take the day off. Still, something about how she'd been acting was bugging him.

He grabbed his coffee and his bag, a satchel that Sansa had got him last Christmas and that the guys bugged him was his ‘man purse’ and hurried inside, smiling as he saw the Christmas tree in the corner. His wife absolutely adored the season, and she made sure that their office was bright and cheery, just like their home.

They'd been together for five years, married for three. At twenty-eight, Jon was finally feeling financially secure enough to think about starting a family. Sansa was a few years younger than him, and Jon knew she wanted to be a mom. Family was important to both of them and something they wanted. They'd spoken about it a bit, and she'd gone off her birth control a few months ago, with the idea that they would just 'wait and see what happened.'

Jon had no problems with that, and for the past few weeks, their sex life had been even more incredible than usual.

He saw Tormund had beaten him here and shook his head at his partner. The man was watching videos called _"Home Renovations Gone Wrong"_ on YouTube and cackling in glee.

Jon’s partner, a few years older than him, was happily married to a woman named Ygritte, and they had two adorable red-headed daughters.

"Snow! How was the weekend?"

Tormund turned the volume down on his computer when he saw Jon pour a cup of coffee and had taken his seat behind his desk. They shared an office space, both of them preferring to be out doing the work than sitting behind a desk.

"It was … weird," Jon finally said. He wasn't big on sharing or letting people in, but Jon knew he could trust Tormund.

"Weird? What the fuck does that mean?" Tormund looked confused.

Jon sipped his black coffee. "It was Sansa. She was … off."

Tormund scratched at his beard.

"Explain."

Jon thought about it before he answered.

"It was just little things. Like, yesterday I ate some chocolate, and she got all upset that I finished the last of it. Normally she doesn't care. And we watched a movie, just one of those romantic movies she loves, and she sobbed at the break-up scene."

Tormund's eyes went wide. Everyone knew Sansa was not a crier. Not even at their wedding.

"That is weird."

"Right?" Jon said, leaning forward, elbows on his desk.

Tormund was silent for a time before his eyes lit.

"You need to buy her the test."

"The test?"

"Pregnancy test," Tormund said with a knowing smile and patted Jon on the back, just as the others piled into the office, leaving Jon to his thoughts and no time or privacy to ask Tormund any more questions.

Jon was soon at the job site, working on a tile backsplash in a kitchen reno they'd been doing for the last month. The woman, Olenna, was meticulous in what she wanted, and Jon had wanted to be here personally to make sure she had no complaints.

It was a good thing he could do this in his sleep cause his mind couldn't dismiss what Tormund had mentioned this morning.

_Was it possible? Was Sansa pregnant? Was that why she was all emotional and weepy and then at turns almost snappy at him? Could it have happened so soon for them?_

"Earth to Jon!" Arya said, snapping her fingers at him. "Olenna wants to see you. Something about the hardware for the cabinets."

Jon bit back the groan, knowing Sansa had sourced one of a kind, beautiful antique pewter knobs for the white cabinets. The woman had made Sansa just through several hoops to get them, with Sansa finally finding something suitable at an auction in Lannisport a few weekends ago. They had been expensive as hell and no way was his company absorbing the cost of replacements if she’d changed her mind.

But this was part of being the boss – placating the client.

"Where is she?"

"In the sunroom," Arya said, snorting a bit.

The Starks were a reasonably well off family, but they didn't have Tyrell money. This project, and Olenna's endorsement, would go a long way to ensure even more financial security for his company.

Reluctantly, and wishing Sansa were here, Jon dropped his trowel and went to find the older woman, hoping like hell he'd have time to stop at the pharmacy before going home tonight.

He knew no matter what, he had to know if Sansa were pregnant.

And couldn’t help but hope it was true.

* * *

A few hours later, Jon texted Sansa to say that he would be late.

He hated being late and made a point to make it home for dinner each night. His home life had been shit when he was growing up. His mother worked hard, going between two minimum wage jobs to put a roof over his head and food in his tummy, but he'd missed so much with her working so much.

Sansa understood how much family meant to him, and they made a point of making time for each other every day. Dinner time together was one such time and both of them rarely missed or worked late, preferring to put the time in on the weekend if needed so that they could see each other each night.

He'd texted her a few times throughout the day, checking in to see how she was. Her responses hadn't made him feel any better, as they had been short and to the point, and he promised to pick up dinner as well. He hoped he wasn’t walking into a fight. They didn’t fight often, but sometimes, it happened. At least Sansa knew how important the Tyrell job was to their company.

Finally done with Olenna and the millionth walkthrough of the almost finished kitchen, Jon had raced back to the office to finish up paperwork before phoning in an order to their favourite Italian place and then hopping in his truck.

With their dinner order placed, Jon drove to a pharmacy that was a full twenty blocks from their home. He didn't want to run into anyone he knew, and so he made a point of going out of his way. He didn't even notice the Christmas lights on the houses he passed or the Christmas music playing in the brightly lit pharmacy that he entered. He was on a mission.

Once inside, he realized he had no idea what he was looking for. It had been years since Jon had to buy condoms, and he'd never had a lot of girlfriends or pregnancy scares. In fact, this had had never happened to him – where he’d even had to think of buying a pregnancy test.

Jon had always known he wanted to be in a stable, loving marriage with financial security before he had a child. And now he was.

He wandered through the aisles until he found the test and then stood there, stumped.

_How the hell were there so many different kinds? And brands? And what the fuck was an EPT test? Digital?_

He was lost.

There were ones with three tests in a pack and ones that promised to tell a woman if she was pregnant before she'd even missed her period.

Jon tried to think about the last time Sansa had hers and knew it was well before Halloween since they'd dressed up and gone to a big party at her brother Robb's house, and her racy little nursing costume had meant Jon had a fantastic night. His wife was hot, and there didn't seem to a time when he didn't want her. He’d fucked her that night in one of the spare rooms at Robb’s house, while she’d moaned and came in a breathless sigh, the party continuing outside the door. It had been a very good night.

So it had to have been at least six weeks since it was mid-December.

_Had she taken a test? Or was she waiting?_

His wife was almost anal when it came to being organized, and she had to know. Didn't she?

They hadn't been trying very long, and she hadn't seemed upset the last time she’d had her period. Neither one of them expected to be pregnant right away. But Sansa was also a planner, so he knew that she liked it when things … worked out according to her plans.

Jon hadn't been lying when he'd told Tormund she wasn't a crier. But lately, she'd been weepy and emotional and slightly …. edgy over the past few weeks. Which meant something was up with her.

Finally, realizing he'd been standing there for at least fifteen minutes, he grabbed a bunch of different tests, uncaring that they were so expensive. This was his wife, and she might be pregnant with their baby!

The store clerk smirked at him as he placed at least eight boxes in front of her to ring up.

"$128."

He tapped his credit card and then grabbed the bag, wondering if he should get her something else like more chocolate to replace what he'd eaten.

Deciding he'd rather be safe than sorry, he stopped at the little convenience store around the corner from their home and grabbed a bunch of different chocolate, some ginger ale, crackers and some ice cream.

All his other errands done, he finally picked up their dinner, noting he was only about an hour later than usual.

Laden down with food, chocolate, ice cream, and far too many tests to be considered sane, Jon finally pulled into their garage, smiling as he saw she had their Christmas lights on. If he knew his wife and Jon did know his wife, she'd be cuddled up on the sofa in front of the tree, cozy socks on and sipping cocoa. No one loved Christmas as much as his Sansa.

Well trained, Jon took off his work boots in the garage and hung up his jacket before placing the food on the island in the kitchen, the ice cream in the freezer. He grabbed the bag from the pharmacy and then went into the great room, finding Sansa exactly where he knew she'd be. She was cuddled deep into the sofa, the tree on, soft Christmas music playing.

"Hi baby," she said, her face a bit pale.

"Hi love," Jon said, dropping a kiss onto her lips. "Feeling any better?"

She shook her head and looked miserable. "No. I'm tired and nauseous, and I'm so fricking emotional. Arya phoned to tell me Olenna was a pain in your butt, and I almost lost it. What's wrong with me?" she wailed.

Jon chuckled softly as he pulled her into his arms.

"I think I might know," he said, and she glanced up at him, her eyes narrowed suddenly.

"What?"

He handed her the bag from the pharmacy and saw her open it, watching her reaction.

She stilled then gazed up at him.

"Jon?" Her bottom lip wobbled, and he thought she was on the verge of crying. He needed to keep his cool.

He shrugged. "Tormund suggested I pick up some tests…"

"YOU TOLD TORMUND THAT I MIGHT BE PREGNANT!!"

She threw a pillow at him that Jon batted out of the way. He grinned. Tormund was as close to them as family, but he wasn't exactly known for keeping his mouth shut.

"We all know my seed is strong, babe."

She rolled her eyes at him but threw back the blanket, dumping out all the tests on the sofa.

"Oh god, how much did you spend?"

Jon gave her a look. "That's not important. And … how the hell was I supposed to know what to get?"

She snickered and then grabbed one of the EPT ones, pausing.

"San?" he said, resting a hand on her back.

"What if… what if I'm not?"

Jon knew he was in boggy territory, but he tried to think before he spoke. "Well, you cried at that movie the other night, which we've seen like a million times. You've been edgy and a bit off. And you almost bit my head off when I ate the last of the chocolate yesterday, so I think you might be."

She thumped him in the chest but no longer looked nervous, so he thought he'd done well.

"Horrible man," she retorted.

He swooped in to capture her lips in a searing kiss. "Take the test, babe. If you're pregnant, awesome and if not, we'll spend another month having fun with me trying to knock you up."

She gave him another eye roll. "You know you sound like a caveman when you say that."

Jon smirked. "You know you love it."

He leaned in, kissed her ear, tugging on it just how she liked. Then he stroked a hand down her slim stomach and cupped her core with his hand, feeling the heat there.

"I bet this pretty little pussy is already wet."

She moaned, clinging to him, and for a moment, he forgot all about the tests and what they'd been talking about. His wife was almost panting in his arms, and he was hard as a rock. Fuck, he wanted her.

When three of his brain cells started working again, he pulled back and hauled her to her feet, grabbing a bunch of the tests and hurrying them through their house towards the master bedroom.

Their house had been a steal because it had been a total disaster, left to rot for years when he and Sansa had found it. They'd poured blood, sweat and tears into the old Victorian home to make it a truly spectacular house and a show stopper and something they’d never have been able to afford if they hadn’t done most of the work themselves.

Now, it was time to add some children to the many rooms they had. Or so he hoped.

She kissed him hard before she went into the bathroom, and Jon waited on the edge of the bed. He heard her wash her hands and then emerge, the test in one hand, which she put on the nightstand.

"How long?"

"Three minutes."

"From the time you peed on it, or from the time you came out of the bathroom."

"I don't know. I set a timer."

She cuddled into his lap, and they sat there in silence. When the timer on her phone went, they glanced at each other.

"Ready?" she asked.

Jon nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready."

She picked it up, and then together they looked down. Two bright pink lines were there, and Jon felt her tremble.

"Oh my god. You knocked me up, Jon!"

Pure joy flood through him as he had her in his arms, twirling her around the room.

"Ha! I did! My swimmers are awesome. My seed is strong!"

She rolled her eyes at him before she kissed him hard.

"We're pregnant."

"We're fucking pregnant."

Jon dropped to his knees, tugging her sweater up until there was just skin and he could kiss her stomach.

"Hi, baby. I'm your daddy."

Sansa giggled and then groaned as he nuzzled at her core. He could smell her through her yoga pants and was suddenly desperate to have her. He’d fucking gotten her pregnant!

Wasting no time, he pulled them off her as she kicked them away and her lower half was bare. Neatly trimmed red curls greeted him and sweet Sansa pussy. He inhaled her musk, licking and nipping at her.

"Spread your legs," he commanded, loving when she did so immediately. He glanced up, making sure she was with him and saw her nod. His wife loved it when he was in control.

"Hands-on me, Sansa. I want you to come on my face."

She trembled but nodded and then slid her feet wider as he licked her, long and hard. Her clit was already pulsing, and it swelled beneath his tongue as he lashed at it, feeling her hands dig into his hair.

"Gods, you're juicy," he muttered into her cunt, loving how wet she was, adding two fingers to her, twisting, so he hit her spongy patch of nerves that made her wail.

"Jon, please," she begged.

"Fuck my face, Sansa," he ordered again, and she bucked against him.

Knowing she was with him, that she needed this, Jon dove in, his fingers and tongue working together to make her come as she ground against his face, bathing him in her cream.

He caught her as she all but collapsed, placing her on the bed, before he ripped his jeans off and threw away his shirt.

She was naked as well, and he paused, taking her in, all flush and rosy and his. All his.

His lips were on hers, and she eagerly kissed him. She loved tasting herself on him, his dirty girl.

"I need you," he grunted into her ear, his cock already working its way inside her.

He was big and thick, and it always took a bit to get inside her. Somehow, his wife had been almost untouched when they'd started dating, and Jon took pleasure in the fact that he was the second and last man to ever know this pleasure with her.

"I'm good, I can take it," she told him, and he saw she meant it. She needed it, hard and slightly rough.

He nodded and then ruthlessly slid inside, pressing down and watching as her body opened to take him to the hilt. He was buried balls deep in her heat and had to pause, worried he'd fucking come before he could make her peak again.

"Oh gods," she moaned, arching and panting as he retreated and then thrust inside her again.

"Hold on," was all he managed to say, feeling her nails bite into his shoulders, the pain only adding to the entire experience.

"You're so big. I feel you so deep inside me," she said, making him almost lose his mind as he pounded her into the bed.

Sweat was dripping onto her, making their bodies slick. He could feel her getting wetter, the velvet sheath of her pussy tightening on him as her muscles quivered.

"Wanna come again, baby?" he whispered into her ear, sucking on her neck and making her buck. He twisted his hips, and her eyes roll back as she was lost in a world of pleasure that he knew only he could bring her.

"Fuck yes," she wailed, grabbing his ass and pulling him in deeper, the slapping of flesh and their grunts filling the room that reeked of their coupling.

Jon felt his balls tingle, the orgasm racing up his spine and reached between them, finding her clit and brushing his thumb against it until she screamed and shattered around him, and he felt his own blinding release wash over him as he filled her with his come.

He barely had enough presence of mind to not put all his weight on her as he rolled so that he cradled her in his arms. They were a spent, sticky mess, and he'd never felt better in his life.

His business was booming, his wife was pregnant, and he was more in love with her each day.

He grinned at her as she shook her head at him.

"Your ego is going to be huge, isn't it?"

Jon laughed and kissed her.

"Yup. I got you pregnant. That's my baby in there." His hand was on her stomach. If it made him a caveman to be so pleased, Jon didn’t give a single fuck.

She shook her head at him, but Jon could tell she was pleased as well.

"But those tests weren't the only thing I brought you. I also got your favourite chicken parm, ginger ale and more chocolate."

Her eyes lit up, and she scrambled on top of him to kiss him hard.

"You're the best husband in all of Westeros."

"And you're the best wife."

Jon smiled, just as her stomach rumbled.

"Come on, let's feed you."

Sansa leaned down and kissed him softly, and Jon stilled.

"Best Christmas ever."

He grinned back at her, agreeing.

"Best Christmas ever."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
